


What a Bad Porno. Can I Watch?

by AngelSariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent!Crowley, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Deep Throating, Implied Voyeurism, Landscaper!Dean, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Swimming, Top Castiel, Trophy Husband!Cas, safe sex, very mild dubious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSariel/pseuds/AngelSariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel McLeod loved being the kept husband of one of the richest literary agents in the country. <br/>Dean Winchester loved being the grounds keeper for said kept husband. <br/>So when lust and loneliness collide, can either resist playing their parts in what looks like a bad porn movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Bad Porno. Can I Watch?

Castiel McLeod liked being the kept husband of one of the richest literary agents in the country. He had money, he had a great house and a cool car, and he could do whatever, whenever he wanted.   
Five years ago, when he was still called Castiel Angeles, he met Crowley McLeod at a high end cocktail dinner. The two chatted, got to know one another. Castiel thought that he was charming and debonaire and they began dating. It was nice. Crowley made sure Castiel had whatever his heart desired. They spent all kinds of time together. Hell, Crowley even took him to Scotland to meet his family. So when Crowley proposed, Cas couldn't think of anything to say but 'yes, of course.'   
But now it seemed like Castiel was a pampered bird in a gilded cage. Yeah, he got to go to great parties, usually as arm candy; and he had everything he wanted. But Crowley would disappear for weeks at a time. Cas wasn't sure what was going on, since whenever his husband was home he just wanted to fuck and leave. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Crowley even loved him anymore and he couldn't say if he even loved Crowley anymore.   
The one high point, after the money and the perpetual freedom, was their landscaper, Dean Winchester. The house they owned had a substantial amount of grounds surrounding it and Castiel was a little on the obsessive side about the landscaping. It was one of his great pleasures, to watch the bees and admire the beauty of nature. They had gone through several different grounds keepers, most of which couldn't or wouldn't put up with Cas's strict rules and desires for his property. But Dean seemed determined to do what Cas wanted, if only for the sake of his job.   
Castiel didn't know a great amount about the young man. He knew, through candid drinks; that he had a younger brother who was in college, that his parents lived in Kansas where he grew up, and that he loved cars. His '67 Chevy Impala, that he always drove, would send pangs of lust straight to his groin whenever he showed up. Cars weren't much to Cas's liking, but he loved Dean's car. The only thing he definitely knew about Dean was the man was utterly scrumptious.   
In fact, Dean was one of the hottest men Castiel had ever met. Cas had often wondered if he would ever have a chance if he asked. Apart from the whole married part on his end, Castiel wasn't even sure if guys were Dean's thing. That was until the day that Cas noticed Dean was particularly edgy. After some choice whiskey and a bit of persuasion, Cas managed to drag out that Dean was having problems with his ex-boyfriend, Micheal. The asshole had always been abusive and controlling and now he was coming around Dean's apartment, almost stalking him. Castiel chuckled and told Dean he shouldn't worry about it. He would handle the problem. Micheal never showed up again. Sometimes its good to be married to a man who has seedy underground connections.   
After that, Castiel and Dean would usually have weekly drinks and conversation. It was nice to have someone else to spend time with in his cage. As his time with Dean passed, a friendship grew. He wasn't falling in love, far from it. But it would be a lie to say that Cas's lust for him heightened with each passing week. The fantasies that crept into his mind made even him blush.   
Slowly a plan emerged from the devious places of his imagination. On one of the hotter afternoons, one he knew Dean would be out working the grounds, Cas would strut his stuff and try to seduce him. Yeah, it like something out of porn and yeah, there was the whole Crowley thing to contend with. But Castiel was pretty sure his dutiful husband was finding his own wilds in multiple other beds in the times he was away. So why couldn't he? Besides if he tried and Dean denied him, then he would just go on and forget it happened. He waited.   
And his chance came a wonderfully warm Tuesday afternoon. The weather was perfect. The temperature was high but not too high. High enough to warrant taking a dip in their outrageously huge pool. Dean was over that day, a new shipment of very specific plants had come in and needed to be planted. Castiel had, like always, checked it and shared niceties with Dean before he started in on his job. Cas watched as he began carrying the planters towards the back yard. He was having second thoughts about the whole endeavor. But, truth be told, after the basic abandonment by his husband, Castiel couldn't care anymore.   
He went upstairs to his spacious bedroom. He knew exactly which pair of swimming speedos he wanted to wear. The simmering white ones. They were a mite smaller than his size and they become highly form fitting when wet, showing off his endowment with great precision. It was a little ironic that Crowley had given him that pair, said it made his cock all the more mind bogglingly delicious when he went swimming. Now, he was going to use them to catch himself a tasty little fish and damn sure not Crowley.   
He slipped them on and, checking himself in the mirror, made his way down to the pool. He wanted a tease, probably more for himself, so he wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out onto the cement patio. Dean was out just beyond the pool deck planting a flat of young St. Christopher lilies. He had taken off his shirt, due to the higher temperature. He was comfortable around Castiel and Crowley's house. It wasn't a second thought to slip off his shirt when he wanted. Cas caught an eyeful of rippling muscle and glistening skin and had to forcefully push the heel of his hand against the suddenly painful heat in his groin. Dean looked up to wipe some sweat from his brow and waved when he saw Castiel. He waved back. That was just the push that he needed to enact his plan.   
Out to the chaise lounges on the pool edge he sauntered. A minute swagger permeated his hips as he walked. Dean's eyes had returned to the fledgling plants. Yet he couldn't help how they wondered back up towards his half naked beneficiary. The one that seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. When Cas thought that he had his libido under control, if only momentarily, he decided to step up his game.   
Water had always been a lubricant, pardon the pun, in the art of sexual seduction. It would be again. As he dropped his towel, revealing his iridescent white speedos. He momentarily reveled in the warmth of the sun. But it wasn't just the sun he was basking in. Though he didn't look back, Castiel could feel the admiring eyes of his seemingly enamored landscaper. He could only smile at how his plan seemed to be working before he dove into the crystalline waters.   
Despite the warm day, the water was just a degree or two below perfectly comfortable. The tiny prickles of cold danced on his skin as he pushed through the water. His body was well suited for swimming, smooth and long, easily slipping through the water as he went. It was where he felt the most at home. He spent so much time in that pool, he often wondered if he might develop gills.   
But now as he swam, his thoughts were not focused on that. Now they were turned more towards Dean. Were his legs as well built as the rest of his body, long and thick with muscle, so beautifully bowlegged? Was he cut of still intact? Probably cut, didn't matter either way. It would feel amazing to have him deep inside of him. Or was Dean more of a bottom? Did he receive more than give? Was he still so tight or was there a bit of a give? Fuck, if all this thinking wasn't getting Castiel hard again.   
He surfaced to catch some air. He saw a quick movement in Dean's direction. He wasn't sure if it was his head moving to look away or, perhaps, it was something unrelated. Honestly, he wasn't sure. But he'd like to believe that it was an attempt by Dean not to get caught gawking. He dove again, slithering through the water towards the steps to exit the pool. Hell, maybe Castiel was part mermaid.  
As he got closer and closer to the cement steps, he had this wild idea of looking like Phoebe Catts coming from the water. He couldn't do that, it would make the situation comical and he didn't want that. No, instead he was going to use what was perhaps the best weapon in his arsenal, second best after his body of course, his somewhat dry personality. Him and Dean got along like they did because Dean could understand him, at lest on some level. So, Castiel being blunt would be nothing out of the ordinary.   
He stepped up and out of the pool, water droplets rolling off his exercised muscles, shining in the sun. He didn't realize until it was too late that he was still half hard and Dean's eyes were transfixed on him like he was the only other human in existence. Too late now, just make a move. Cas walked around the pool, acting as though he was completely unaware of his ever present erection, and laid his towel over his chaise to sit down upon.   
“Dean, could you please come here?” Castiel's eyes never left Dean as he watched the obviously nervous man try to think up a reason to flee. “I only want to ask you a question.” Dean lowered his eyes and shoulders, as if he were a child about to be reprimanded. Maybe he thought he was going to get fired for staring at his boss.   
“Yes, Mr. McLeod?” Dean asked, his eyes and voice trying to say he apologized as well as prepared for the consequences. “Is there something wrong?”   
“No, Dean. I just wanted to ask you.” He paused. Part of him wanted to draw this out, tease himself, but his cock was beginning to ache and he just wanted Dean. He stood up. Despite the two inch height difference, Castiel held a commanding dominance over the two. “Dean, do you want to fuck me?”   
“What?” Dean didn't know whether to take him up on that offer or run for his car. To say that he didn't think about his gorgeous boss from time to time when he was alone and outrageously horny, well that would be a bold face lie and his wrist would be the first to say so. Fuck, hell yes he wanted to. He just wasn't sure if it was a trap of some kind.   
“The question's simple; do you want to fuck me? If you say no, you will not be fired nor will you be harassed. We will simply put the whole thing behind us and forget about it. Now, without fear of reprimand, do you want to fuck me?”   
Dean looked around the environment, briefly drinking in the beauty of it. He figured that if this was the last time he was going to get to see it, the beauty he helped create, he might as well take it while he could. Looking back towards Castiel, the man held no malice in his physicality. Nothing about him clued that he was predatory or that Dean was even in any kind of danger. He only stood there, patiently waiting for Dean's answer.  
“Listen, Mr. McLeod-”   
“Castiel, please. We've known each other long enough for you not to call me mister any more.”   
“Okay,” Dean hesitated; “Castiel.” A deep breath for fortitude. “I am very flattered. Believe me, I am. But, I am not a whore.” He put special emphasis on that word to make his point.   
“Dean.” Castiel shook his head and laughed at Dean's presumption. “I am not paying for you for sex. I don't see you as my whore. Far from it. You are my employee and you still will be, sex or no.” He began to run his thumb inside the elastic of his speedo. He wanted to draw attention to his groin, yet act innocent in his approach. It was working. “I am merely asking you if you want to fuck me for fun. Consensual, no strings, no expectations. Just for fun.” His hands experimentally traced the top of Dean's jeans and down around the metal button. “Consider it a perk.”   
Dean couldn't himself. Every nerve ending was screaming for Cas to touch him. With all of his tracing, Cas wasn't making skin contact and, goddamn, that was more of a tease then to actually touch him. Dean still had his doubts about what was really going on here, but those were rapidly disappearing under the weight of his progressively hardening cock.   
“Alright,” He said with a tiny nod. “But I'm more of a bottom. I'm not used to topping.” Dean figured that might be a deterrent, perhaps throw a wrench into any nefarious plans Cas might have. Besides, even if it wasn't, Dean should at least enjoy himself. Cas smiled at him and began unbuttoning Dean's jeans. He stepped into Dean's personal space. His radiant body heat combined with that of Cas's, causing Dean to feel unbearably hot. The tiniest of skin contact had a shiver running up his spine.   
“That's okay, hun,” Castiel whispered in his ear. “I'll make this so good for you” He sucked Dean's earlobe into his mouth, tonguing and nibbling on it. Dean pressed himself into Cas, finally getting that needed touch. He moaned when he felt Castiel's hands travel lower on his jeans, brushing against his confined cock. Cas smiled into the side of Dean's neck. Dean was weakening and it was beautiful.   
“What about your husband?” Dean asked though his lustful haze. He was quickly losing the few functioning brain cells he had left and he still needed one more confirmation before giving completely in.   
“You let me worry about him.” He angled his hips and rutted up into Dean's clothed cock, essentially killing off any further objections. They both needed the sweet friction, bringing relief.   
Castiel licked and nipped at the stubbled skin along Dean's jawline. He could taste the salty sweat from the hot day on his skin and it was glorious. He licked a long strip up the beautiful tanned and freckled column of his throat. Dean lifted his head submissively to give Cas more access to it as his hands found their way around to cupping the fleshy mounds of Cas's ass. Each pampering kiss and painful nip made Dean's cock ache all that much more. He could feel a wet spot growing on his briefs from his pre-come.   
Castiel hooked his hands into the offending material of Dean's jeans, forcing them down to cement at his feet. He rutted his hips again, drawing out a deep growl from within him and a whimper from Dean. Cas was able to manipulate Dean around and down onto the chaise. He was far enough gone that he barely noticed. Teasing rubs to the inside of his thighs, brushing so lightly against his groin made Dean whine in need. But Castiel was quick to silence him by sucking on his right nipple. He brought the tender thing to a pointed nub, flush and stinging, before he began his ministrations on the left one.   
Like a crafty serpent, Cas slithered towards a position in between the slightly quivering knees on either side of him. Dean watched through hooded lids as Cas licked around the spherical outlines of his balls through the black fabric of his briefs. The sight made him ache that much harder. Cas used little nips of his teeth to further push Dean's ecstasy. A hiss warned Cas, no teeth please. But Castiel ignored it and set about licking and sucking the fabric just below Dean's cock head. A strangled moan and two demanding hands pushing Cas's mouth into his cock was a neon sigh screaming 'more'.   
When Castiel pulled down the briefs, Dean's reddened, wet cock bounced up to meet him. Dean signed, feeling relief from the constraint of the material. Cas wrapped his hand around the base of the member, giving kitten licks along the dripping slit. The pre-come hit his tongue in an explosion of salt and just a hint of sweet. Dean tried to buck his hips up to push himself in between the teasing lips of his top. Cas pushed him down with his free hand, holding him in place. An evil smile was all the warning Dean got before Cas enveloped most of his cock in his mouth.   
Dean gasped and whimpered at the same time. He tried like hell to get some friction in the moistened heat, unsuccessfully thrusting his hips again. But Cas's grip was unrelenting. Cas swallowed a few times, adjusting and teasing, then slowly bobbed his head in a satisfying rhythm. He would twist and lick around the thick vein, gaining moans and 'pleases'. Dean's fingers threaded through the wet black locks of the mouth that tormented him so as he tried to push him deeper. He watched as his cock disappeared between those stretched lips, not noticing the drifting hand making its way towards his ass.   
Castiel was able to get enough saliva down to easily push one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles of Dean's hole. He pumped it a few times before sliding all the way up to his knuckle. There was no real resistance but the feeling of tight and hot was wonderful. Cas's cock jumped at the thought of what it would feel like around him. His mouth began to match the pace of him finger drawing pants and moans from the flush man. Another finger slide a long side its partner.   
Dean arched his back off the chair at the new stretch. It burned, only slightly, but so deliciously that it made him momentarily forget about the ministrations on his cock. That freeing feeling, that burn of delight, just made his head spin in lust. Castiel slipped a third finger in, beginning to twist with each pump of his hand but pointedly avoiding Dean's prostrate. Fuck, that ache, that need to be full, to find release burned through Dean's veins hotter and hotter each time Cas changed his teasing tactic until Dean was sure he was going to burst into flame himself.   
“Castiel, if you're gonna fuck me, you need to do it now.” Cas pulled off of him with a pop and gave him a obliging smile. Though Dean wasn't broken and whining, Castiel much rather preferred him like this. Mouthy, demanding; it fit him better. He stood up and reached into the side of his speedo to retrieve the packaged condom he had slipped in there before coming out. Forcing the wet material of his speedo down off his legs, Cas was greeted with the warm air and the liberated feeling from his painfully hard cock mixed in such a way that Cas couldn't help but moan. His touch was boarder line searing as he pumped himself, relieving some of the pain. He opened the foil package, pulling out the condom and rolling it down himself.   
“Hands and knees Dean.” While trying to gain some semblance of control on his breathing, Dean pulled himself around quickly to obey the command. He was floating through a haze of lust and need, but he was doing his best not to show it. Cas gently rubbed and kneaded the fleshy mounds that were thrust up in front of him, enjoying the image of the man so open and welcoming for Cas. He probed around the widened hole, testing Dean's response. “I'm very sorry Dean. I don't have any lube, but I'll try to go slow. I wouldn't want to hurt you.”  
“Check my jean pocket,” Dean said over his shoulder. Castiel picked up the discarded garment, fishing around until he found another foil packet, a single serve of lubricant. A light blush washed over Dean's already reddened skin. “Hey, you just never know.”   
Cas just smiled and opened the packet, dumping its contents onto his hand. Slicking up two fingers, he pushed the warm gel around and into Dean. He moaned at the contact, pushing back into it. The rest of it was used on Cas. He lined up before pushing in slowly, listening to a litany of whimpers and moans falling from Dean's lips. The burn was sublime. Once Castiel bottomed out, he stopped, not only to give Dean time to adjust but also to keep himself from coming right there and then. “Oh fuck Dean. So good, so tight around my cock.” Castiel traced and caressed along Dean's spine, feeling the muscles underneath. He laid little kisses on each little bump of his spine, lavishing his attention as he went. When Dean clinched around him, he knew he could move. He pulled out, only minutely, before pushing back in. But with each thrust, his strokes became longer and longer.   
“God, so hot, so tight. You look so beautiful around my cock. You take it so well. Fuck.” Dean hips felt like they were being bruised by Cas's grip. He hung his head in exhaustion but loved the feeling of having Cas filling him up. This was the reason he liked bottoming. It gave him the ability to experience every facet of sex without having to put out too much energy. But Cas seemed all to willing to put out the energy to get him off.   
Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's dripping cock, timing his thrusts with the rhythm of his hand. The almost brutal pace he was setting not only had both men wildly moaning and growling but also threatening to push onto the cement of the ground. Dean anchored himself on the chair, pushing back against Cas's action. Cas, meanwhile, was snapping his hips harder and harder, plunging deeper and deeper. He wished he could stay in Dean forever. It was heaven.   
With an angle adjustment and an added twist to his wrist, Dean was announcing his climax with a mangled scream of pleasure and pain. The thick strands of come landed on Dean's chest and the chaise. He was unable to hold himself up anymore, collapsing down onto the chaise with his ass being held up in Castiel's unforgiving grip. He worked Dean though his orgasm, savoring the way he clamped down around his cock. After just a handful more thrusts, Cas was moaning loudly and filling the condom.   
He damn near collapsed on weakened legs on top of Dean. But, without pulling out, he angled himself so that he could slump down in the chair next to Dean. The two enjoyed the radiant heat and smell of sex from each other as they tried to regain themselves. After a few minutes, Cas pulled his softened cock from within Dean. The sting and emptiness this brought cause a whine to escape him. Cas muted the feeling by pressing himself against Dean's back and resting his head gently on his shoulder.   
“Thank you Dean. That was rather enjoyable,” he whispered in his ear. He rolled over, looking at the blue eyed man. Something inside of him forced him to reach out and capture Cas in a searing, bruising kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed together, exploring and claiming. When Dean pulled back, he was blushing and embarrassed. The weight of his action had just hit him.   
“I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll leave.” He tried to stand up but was pulled back down before he was able. Castiel cupped his head and gave him another kiss.   
“Don't be. It's not like we didn't just fuck or anything. You can kiss me. Unless you wish not to do this again?”  
“No, god no. I would love to do this again.” Shyness enveloped him from nowhere. “If that's okay?”   
“Yes. It is fine. You can stay my landscaper officially and my lover unofficially. And don't think you need to be exclusive with me. Take any lover you want. Be safe, of course. And if you become exclusive with someone, I will gladly step aside.” He placed a small kiss on the end of Dean's nose to tell him everything was alright. He had no illusions that they were going to be an item, even without Crowley. Unless Dean wanted that.   
“Yeah, okay. Works for me,” Dean said with a smile.   
For another three months, Dean continued working the grounds for Castiel same as before. Then they would have some fun together. They would try things that interested them, perhaps things that Crowley wanted no part of, and spent time just enjoying each other. Castiel was euphoric about not being alone in his cage, finally getting some prolonged intimate contact that he needed. For Dean, he had the joys of fucking for fun, without the threat of being hit or stalked in return.   
The day they had both been dreading finally came, the day Crowley came back from wherever he was. Castiel had warned Dean to just act normal, nothing out of the ordinary. He said that if something was going to happen because of Crowley that he wanted to take the blame. After all, Castiel had been the one to initiate this. Of course Dean took this to heart, trying to avoid Crowley as much as possible without looking out of ordinary. Crowley had a temper and Dean did not want it aimed at him.   
Upon walking the house and grounds, Crowley found Castiel lounging out on their plush bed reading one of his many books. He was sprawled out, wearing only the powder blue thong he knew his husband loved. He expected Crowley to come take what he wanted and leave like normal.   
“Well, what a beautiful sight you make, love.” Crowley ran his finger along the pale skin of Castiel's leg as he walked along the length of the bed towards the head. Cas glanced back over his should to catch sight of the devilish grin that danced ever so delicately on his lips. Despite the pain and aggravation he had from this man's constant disappearances, Castiel still had a flicker of desire for him. And with each touch, it stoked that flame all the higher.   
“You're such a sweet talker. Do you want to make your touch that touch of yours a little more useful?” He wiggled his hips suggestively. Crowley's hand traced Cas's body as he sank his weight down on top of him, covering him. He pampered kisses along his shoulder blades and the back of his neck.   
“Castiel, I know,” Crowley said just above a whisper. Cas's heart quickened and he felt his mouth go dry. He was pinned, he was nervous, he was incapable of fighting back, and he was at Crowley's will. Lying or telling the truth, either way he went, he couldn't predict his husband's reaction.   
“What is it that you think you know?” Best not give away your secret if they don't know.   
“That you're sleeping with the gardener.” His teeth nipped along the tendon of Cas's neck. Cas couldn't help but feel like a gazelle capture by a lion on the savanna.   
“How?”   
“Security cameras, sweetheart. You don't honestly think that I'm going to let some of these ignorant twats run around our home without constant supervision, do you? I, for one, don't want any of our things growing legs and vanishing.” He was caught, there was not point in denying it. All or nothing time, again.   
“So?” He tried to calm his voice, keeping it as level as possible. He could feel that same smile for before being pressed into the skin on his neck at his answer.   
He flinched as he felt Crowley slip his hands down between them and begin palming the soft mounds of his ass. Cas couldn't help the moan that escaped. This was more terrifying then being yelled at and thrown out. That he could handle. Crowley harshly thrust his clothed erection against the crack of Cas's ass, perhaps in a gesture showing him that this was his ass and no one else.   
“So,” he whispered again; “can I watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
